Troubled Mind
by Insertrandomusername
Summary: NejixKankuro. Hyuga Neji always talks about destiny and such. Kankuro is fed up with it, and wants to prove to Neji that there's some things in life that can't be predicted. Like slash, or what?


It is destined

A/N: New fic! With Kankuro… again… and it's… smutty… Oo What's up with me and Kankuro and smut?

**Disclaimers: At the moment I do not own any famous characters, like Kankuro and Neji, I only own some randoms I've created.**

_It is destined._

Three words. Three words, and everyone in Konoha connected them with Hyuga Neji. According to him, everything was destined. You had one faith, one path to go.

One life to live.

"Kankuro, will you behave?" Temari sneered, and Kankuro growled, crossing his arms over his chest. As usual, his older sister bossed him around, even though she knew he couldn't stand kids. He felt uncomfortable with anyone younger than him around, and when small kids like that brat Konohamaru came running in front of him… well, he just couldn't stand it.

"Brat," Kankuro mumbled, and Temari groaned loudly, smacking her hand against her forehead. She didn't have the time to say anything more though, as Konoha's fifth Hokage, Tsunade, came walking towards them. She was smiling, though she seemed tired. Behind her came that hyper-active ninja Naruto walking, giving Gaara evil glares.

"Welcome to Konoha. I'm glad you could come. Now, if you would please follow me to your rooms," she said, and Gaara started walking without a word. Tsunade looked a bit startled, before she walked towards some buildnings. Kankuro and Temari followed their brother, who was walking straight behind Tsunade.

It didn't take long before they arrived at the buildings, and Tsunade gave them keys. They had separate rooms, though they were all in the same building. Gaara's room was in the middle, and Kankuro knew that was because they were afraid he'd do something without Temari or him knowing. Kankuro got the room to the left, while Temari got the room to the right, the last room on that floor.

They decided they'd call it a day, and walked into their own rooms. Kankuro walked straight to his bed, and dropped Karasu on the bed. He had left Kuroari and Sanshouo back in the Sand Village, since he didn't plan on fighting on this trip. And even if he had to, he still had Karasu, his first puppet. He'd do just fine.

"Get lost," the white-eyed guy said calmly, and Kankuro raised an eyebrow. He had been outside, checking out Konoha at night, and at his way back home, he had met the white-eyed guy he couldn't remember the name of. He had stopped, thinking about talking a little to him, but no such luck.

"Is that a way to treat a guest?" Kankuro said, sarcastically. The guy in front of him just blinked, and turned his back towards him.

"It doesn't matter how I treat you. You're still going to help Konoha." Then he started to walk away. But Kankuro remembered his name now: it was Hyuga Neji, the guy who always talked about destiny and how your faith was settled, that you was nothing more than a puppet. That might be true for some people, but Kankuro was a puppeteer, and he was not going to let anyone – not even faith – play around with him.

"You're the guy who's always talking about your shitty future, aren't you?" Kankuro said, lazily leaning on the wall beside him. Neji stopped, and slowly turned around.

"It's the way it is. I can't do anything about it." Kankuro raised an eyebrow again. This guy was really something.

"So if I killed you right here, right now, it would be destiny?" Neji's lips pulled out in a smirk.

"You could never kill me. People like you, are born as puppets. It's funny, how you play around with your puppets, pretending to be a skilled puppeteer, when you're nothing but a puppet yourself." Kankuro sneered at him. What was it with this guy? Besides, he remembered how Neji always talked like that to people he thought was weaker than him. Kankuro walked closer, and stopped when he was a mere inch away from his face.

"Destiny? What a cowardy thing to say. So you're going to blame it all on destiny if something goes wrong?" Kankuro said, his voice barely audible. Neji sneered, and the skin around his eyes changed, as did his eyes, and Kankuro knew he was getting ready to fight. That was one thing Kankuro could predict and understand about the Hyuga: he was as unstable as himself when it came to feelings. People like Gaara, who was calm no matter what (maybe except from when Shukaku, the sand monster, took over), Kankuro couldn't understand. He never knew what they were going to do.

"Who are you to talk? You don't know anything about me, or destiny. You're fighting, but it's useless. Destiny always wins. You were raised to follow your younger brother, isn't that so? That's how you're going to end. As a useless shadow," Neji sneered, and Kankuro bared his teeth, hissing dangerously. It somewhat resembled a very big cat, maybe a lion of some sort. Neji took a step back, lifting his hands. Kankuro knew he was screwed if he got into a fight with the Hyuga: he left Karasu back in his room, thinking he'd be safe in Konoha. He took a step back, and raised his hands.

"I'm not gonna fight you." Neji didn't relax: he still had his hands raised, and chakra started floating around them. Kankuro growled: this guy wasn't going to let him act like a coward and run away. So he molded enough chakra into his fingertips, and carefully let them float towards Neji, who for once wasn't aware of everything around him. But when the chakra-threads knitted around his hands, he tried to shake it off. But Kankuro had trained for a long time to be able to control Karasu, Kuroari and Sanshouo at once, so his chakra was strong enough to hold Neji. He pulled him closer, and wrapped his chakra around his body, smirking at him.

"So, what did you say about me not being able to defeat you?" Kankuro said, and Neji sneered. He opened his mouth, but before he had the time to say something about destiny, Kankuro bent down, and pressed his lips forcefully into the Hyuga's. Neji froze: he didn't even try to fight. Kankuro let the kiss linger for a while, before he pulled away. He wasn't smirking: he was actually shocked by his own actions. Neji looked completely dumbstruck too, with his mouth open, and his eyes wide. He wasn't using his Byakugan anymore, he was just completely shocked.

"Damn. That wasn't supposed to happen," Kankuro mumbled, and released the other boy. Neji didn't fight or anything, he just let Kankuro wander off.

_Knock, knock. _Kankuro almost fell off the chair. He had just turned off the tv, and wasn't expecting anyone to come visit. It was probably Gaara, who had something to tell him. They had gotten quite close lately, and sometimes, his little brother actually told him about himself. So Kankuro got up, not caring about the fact that he wasn't wearing anything else than his pants, and that he didn't have any makeup/warrior paint on. He opened the door, and looked into a pair of white eyes.

"Neji," he said, surprised. Neji looked like himself again: he was sneering at Kankuro, his hands clenched in fists. Kankuro took a step back, and Neji followed, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he sneered, and Kankuro closed one eye in his usual manner, and placed a hand on his hip. It didn't have quite the same effect without his hoodie and makeup, but it worked.

"Well, right now I was watching TV and thinking about going to sleep. And you?" Neji growled, and came closer, raising his hands. They were still clenched, so Kankuro wasn't worried about that.

"Don't act all innocent. You know what I mean." Kankuro rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mah, mah, Neji. Did you come all the way over here to ask me why that happened? Couldn't you just have asked me that when I released you?" Neji blushed – _blushed! _– and came even closer. Kankuro didn't move this time.

"Teme, I'm stronger than you, and-" Kankuro cut him off by pushing his forehead with his index finger.

"Baka. Don't come with that destiny crap. If you're so busy with destiny and such, then you shouldn't be upset by me kissing you. It's destiny, isn't it?" Kankuro teased, and Neji slapped away his hand.

"That wasn't destiny! You can struggle against it sometimes, but you'll always end up the way you was destined to end up." Kankuro had had enough of all this destiny-talk. He did the same thing that made the Hyuga shut up the last time: he took a step closer, and kissed him. Only this time, he did it properly and on purpose: he wrapped his arm around his waist, and placed the other on the wall behind Neji's back for support, while he let his tongue slip over the other man's bottom lip. Neji opened his mouth in surprise, and Kankuro pushed his tongue inside, tasting Neji. Then he pulled away, and smirked.

"Now, is this destiny? Or am I just struggling against it again?" Neji didn't reply, he _couldn't_ reply: he just stared at Kankuro. It must've been the first time someone actually made Neji shut up, so Kankuro pulled him closer again, so that he could feel his rapidly beating heart against his own chest. Then he kissed him again, biting his bottom lip carefully. Suddenly, Neji's tongue moved hesitantly against his own, and Kankuro pressed Neji against the wall, kissing him with more force than ever.

"Nah," Neji breathed when Kankuro broke the kiss, and connected his lips with the Hyuga's neck. Kankuro purred, another sound that resembled a cat, and managed to take off Neji's shirt. Then he moved downwards, kissing his naked torso fiercly. Then he slipped off his pants and boxers, grabbing the limb in his hand and pumping quickly up and down. Neji squirmed, and unwillingly pushed his hips into Kankuro's hand. Kankuro grinned, and let his tongue run over the pulsing vein, while he stroked hard up and down. Soon enough, Neji's erection stood proud, and Kankuro could wrap his lips around it. It felt better than Kankuro would've thought, so he bobbed his head back and forth, humming lightly. Neji came with another strangled sound, and grabbed Kankuro's hair. The puppeteer pulled away, grinned wickedly, before he took Neji's erection back into his mouth.

"Kankuro," Neji mumbled, his voice low, like a growl. Kankuro stopped, and got to his feet, kissing the man in front of him again. Neji closed his eyes, and sighed, allowing Kankuro to pull him with him to the bed. He quickly stripped off all his clothes, and kissed the Hyuga again. Then he brought his hand down to his ass, and pressed one finger inside. Neji gasped, and clenched his muscles painfully hard around Kankuro's finger.

"Will you relax?" Kankuro sneered, breaking the kiss. Neji gave him an unreadable glance, before he followed the order. Kankuro didn't waste anymore time: he quickly moved the finger in and out, before he pushed in another one, scissoring the boy beneath him. Then he added a third finger, making Neji gasp again, and make a small sound of discomfort.

"Damn," Neji mumbled, as Kankuro kissed his chest while stretching him. When he decided it was time for the next step, he pulled out his fingers, and got to his knees, spitting in his palms. Then he stroke it over his erection, quickly, and placed one hand under Neji, lifting his lower body up. Neji wrapped his legs around Kankuro's body, and Kankuro looked down at him.

"I warn you; this will hurt. Tell me now if you want to stop, because at once we get started, I probably won't be able to control myself." Neji looked at the man hoovering over him, and nodded.

"Do it." Kankuro groaned, and positioned himself. Then he slowly pushed inside, making sure Neji relaxed while doing so.

When he was filling Neji completely, he let out a shaky breath, and bent down, kissing the man beneath him. The Hyuga was clenching his teeth together, refusing to open his mouth when Kankuro licked his teeth pleadingly.

"Neji, just relax," Kankuro mumbled, so close Neji could feel the vibrations on his lips. He shook his head slightly, but he still tried to relax.

"Easy for you to say, baka," Neji said, his voice only air pressed through gritted teeth. Kankuro kissed him again, while caressing his skin softly.

"Indeed. Now, it will hurt less if you just relax. I swear it's not that bad at once you've got the hang of it," he said, grinning slightly. Neji mumbled some curses under his breath, before he closed his eyes and forced himself to relax. When he was halfway, Kankuro stroke his hands over his tighs, massaging gently. Goosebumps spread all over Neji's body, and he finally relaxed all of his body.

"There," Kankuro mumbled, and started moving. He pulled back, before he pushed back in, making Neji clench his teeth again. He grunted, and grabbed Neji's erection, pumping hard up and down. The Hyuga popped his eyes open, and arched his back into the touch. Just the same second, Kankuro pushed inside, and hit that sweet spot deep inside.

"Ngh," Neji said as he came, before he went limp. Kankuro grunted again, and pushed his hips hard into Neji's. That was all he needed, and soon, he collapsed on top of the Hyuga. None of them were cuddling or hugging: they weren't the people to do so. Soon, Kankuro sat up, and cleaned himself with the sheets. Then he sat down on the edge of the bed, as Neji too sat up.

"So… was that destined?" Kankuro asked, and Neji looked at him.

"Yes." Kankuro growled, grabbed the pillow, and hit Neji hard. The latter laughed loudly as Kankuro climbed on top of him, hitting him again and again.

"If you do that again, I'll kill you!"

A/N: Haha… ha? No? Well… smutty? Maybe. And yes, to those who wonder, I really do like Kankuro grins. And Yessyl challenged me to write this fic, and I used a lot of time on it… no, that does not mean I've read it through, which I should have, it only means I was stuck for weeks.

The title "Troubled Mind" is a song by a band named "Kamelot". You should listen to it, they're awsome.


End file.
